New Job
by Draegan88
Summary: Post buffyfinale. Giles has a job for Buffy. She has to go check out something in Colorado. Stargate crossover, with possible BuffyCameron pairing later on. Check it out and read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, nor Stargate. I do wish I would own some of Stargate's characters…_sigh…Starts to stare into space with a dreamy look on face…_

A/N; I had the intention to write a Buffy/Cam story, but normally I was going to put that in my fic "The Road Unknown". I was going to let her date Oliver for a long time, and when she was a bit older, have their relationship end, let Buffy move to Colorado and meet up there with Hottie Cameron Mitchell.

But I couldn't wait, so tada! New fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

**New Job **

Buffy awoke to chirping birds. Stretching in her qeen sized bed she contemplated on wether to say in bed for ten more minutes or not. She was still in a 'not completely awake but not asleep either' fase, so she could put of getting up for a while. Having made her decision she closed her eyes and started to slumber. Of course, just when she was almost fully asleep, her cell phone rang.

_Just ignore it. __Sleep. __Ignore__ and sleep…_

The theme of Ghostbusters sounded louder every few seconds. _Keep ignoring it, keep ignoring it._ Finally the ringing stopped. Buffy just snuggled deeper into the covers and went into a slumber. Predictably, the cell rang again after a minute or so.

A now cranky slayer threw of the covers and stalked towards her cell.Looking at the screen she saw Giles/Council appear on the screen.

"What?!"

"Buffy, dear, are you all right?", asked Giles who had already been awake for a few hours over the phone, wondering why she sounded a bit snappy.

"Yeah, sorry, I just woke up.", she answered.

"But you're in Rome. It's a timedifference of one hour. Which means it's later there than it is here in London."

"Yeah, and…?"

Giles only polished his glasses in response to that, "Never mind dear. We, and by that I mean Willow and I, were wondering if you could come to London. There's a discussion we would like to have with you about a situation in America. After it you might have to go there, if you have no problems with that."

"I'll come. I needed a change of scenery anyway.", she said.

"Excellent. We thought you would be perfect for the job we had in mind seeing as how you told us earlier that you were getting bored there. Your flight leaves at 7 o'clock this evening. Your ticket will be waiting for you at the airport. We'll see you this evening then. Until then."

"Alright, till then. Bye Giles.", Buffy hang up.

After doing the normal morning routines, like brushing your teeth, washing, changing clothes, and so on, Buffy packed her bags. When everything was ready to go she called Hayley. Hayley was a slayer who had fought in Sunnydale, now a bit more than two years ago. She had moved to Italy after Buffy and Dawn had already went there. Together, she and Buffy had started a self-defense center with a bit of the council's fundings. After the closing-hour for the public, it served as a slayer training centrum. While Buffy was working, Dawn was continueing her education. After the slayer's sister graduated she went to work as a watcher. That was what she was still doing now until she'd get bored of it and do something different with that diploma of hers.

"Hey, Hayley, sorry to call you this early."

"It's not early, I've been awake for some time now. What's up?"

_What, am I the only one who likes to sleep in late once in while? _"Nothing big, Giles says he has a job for me so I'm leaving for London this evening. I have no idea how long I'll be gone, but it might be a long time before I can come back. I'll let you know something as soon as I know more. Can you handle everything on your own, or do I need to send another experienced slayer?", Buffy asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later then. Go have fun wherever you're going to get sent. It's just too bad you're leaving me here, with a whole city of younger slayers to impress and a bunch of Italian guys around.", Hayley teased.

Buffy just grinned, knowing that Hayley was going to do fine on her own. "Alright then, just don't scare the guys with that crazy starved look you call a flirting stare. If I come back I'll have to be seen with you you know.", Buffy teased back.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'll have you know that that stare is a normal one that has worked well for me in the past. Anyhoo, I got to go. Have a nice flight!"

"I will. Ciao."

"Adios."

Rolling her eyes at Hayley's usual antics she hang up the phone. The 24 year old slayer spent the rest of the day visiting her favourite locations in Rome and just sight seeing. Before she knew it, the time had come to leave Rome.

It all went pretty fast. Buffy went to the airport, picked up the ticket, went in the airplane, read a bit and voila, she was now in London. She took a cab to the London Watchers' council headquarters. Once there she went to where she knew Willow and Giles were.

She found them in a room with comfortable couches yet not comfortable enough to fall asleep in if you had to sit in them for a long period of time.

"Hey guys."

"Buffy dear, it's good to see you." Giles greeted before he went to give her a hug. After the Giles-hug came the Willow-hug. "Hey Buffy, how are you doing? And how's Dawn?"

"I'm fine. And Dawn is still in Germany with her slayer. So what's up?", Buffy asked.

"Please, take a seat.", Giles said."

Buffy went to her favourite couch while Giles took a seat on the couch across from her. Willow went to sit next to Buffy.

Giles began to explain the situation, "You know we have slayers almost everywhere. The ones that we keep in contact with more than the rest are thos within the military. As you and they know is that we won't get in the way of what they want but that they should be extra careful and act within the limits of normal military personel."

"Did someone use too much strength in front of the military?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. I just told you that to remind you that there are slayers in the army. The thing we wanted to discuss is what one of our military-slayers as we shall call them found out. She was recently recruited for something called the Stargate program. It's a program operated from inside a base in Colorado. As you know we have some powerful connections in the US, so we asked around."

Willow picked up where Giles left, "We found out that the Stargate program is a secret military project in which troops or teams are sent trough this big ring, namely the Chappa'ai which translates into stargate.", Willow got excited, "It creates a sort of wormhole, which is really amazing, since wormholes are actually thought to be only hypothetical theories right now. And now a big ring can actually create a stable wormhole. It's amazing that they can create a wormhole but it's even more amazing that they can keep it stable. And get this, they can turn it on and shut it of whenever they want! I wonder if there's maybe magic involved? And I'm babling again aren't I?"

Giles cut in before Willow could get any further, "yes, so they travel from planet to planet, making allies and gathering new technologie. Apparently the consider themselves to be explorers. Which they are I suppose. But as you can imagine, they also make enemies out there."

Buffy finally spoke, "So aliens huh? Cool. I always did wonder if that demon from the moon was the only alien out there. So what do you want me to do exactly?"

Giles answered her, "We want you to go there and check things out. We want to know if they are acting resposible and also how big this space threat is and who and what their enemies are exactly. Our contacts assure us that they aren't abusing their power, and so did this military slayer say, but to be honest, we can't really be sure that they are being objective. Plus you have seen and experienced the Initiative. You have something to compare with. We need to make sure we're not dealing with a second Initiative or an operation that is taking unnecessary risks and putting the entire planet at risk."

"And what if they are doing just that?" Buffy asked.

"Then we'll have to find a way to put a stop to them.", Willow responded.

"I'll do it. Euhm, but how do I do this?"

"There's actually quite an easy way to this. You've still got a military clearance from your brief time with the Initiative.", Giles explained.

Buffy was shocked, "So you mean I can just walk in? No sneakage, no spying, no Buffy stealthage or double-oh-sevening?"

"Yes, we were quite surprised too when we learned of your clearance. And even more so when it seemed that your clearance went up a notch after the fall of the Initiative."

If possible Buffy's eyes went even wider, "Huh… Sweet! So when do I leave?"

"I've gotten a flight for tomorrow morning. The bedroom that you usually use is still free, so you can sleep there. If you run into some trouble in Colorado, and you need someone with experience, Faith and Robin are only a state away. And of course, you can call the council at any moment. Good luck to you, Buffy.", Giles said to her before giving her a hug, "Goodnight."

"Thanks Giles. And sleep well.", Buffy responded before he went to bed. That left Willow and Buffy on the couch.

"So, Buffy, tell me…. How are those Italians?" And the rest of the evening before they went to bed was spent gossiping.

The morning saw Buffy getting up and gathering her stuff before she went to the airport to catch her flight. She had said her goodbyes to all her friends at the council the night before.

"Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, here I come."

To be continued

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this part. This chapter is a bit boring seeing as how it is still the set-up, but that will change in the next couple of chapters.  
Thanks to my reviewers: lildevil0644, Stephanie, Allen Pitt, Susan, Firewolfe and chazza.  
About the military slayer: Maybe thing will change around her later, but right now she's just an anonymous army-girl that turned into a slayer when Willow activated them all. She isn't anyone familiar and was just a means for the council to hear about the stargate project.

Discaimer: Don't own Buffy and I don't own stargate.

_Italics_: Buffy's thoughts. And yes, if you're wondering she sometimes talks to herself.

* * *

**New Job**

It was late morning when Buffy arrived in Colorado. Although the flight took several hours there was still the timezones to consider. _I'm anticipating the jet lag that I'm sure will come soon._

Buffy stood waiting at the baggage reclaim…and waiting… and waiting. _Doesn't everyone just love the baggage reclaim. _Meanwhile her jet lag had come and she still stood there. Finally she saw her bag. Quickly gathering her stuff she hurried away because she did not want to stay there any longer than necessary.

She went to one of the cabs that were waiting for passengers near the airport exit. Getting into one she gave a paper to the driver with the address of an apartment Willow had rented for her.

"Can you get me there, please.", Buffy said.

"Sure, I know where that is," said the driver who memorised the address and gave the paper back to Buffy.

During the ride Buffy looked outside. She had never been to Colorado before. _It really is a nice place. _

Before Buffy took of she had gotten a security clearance badge from Willow along with the address from an apartment where Buffy was going to be staying at during her time there. The council had already paid two months rent so she wouldn't have to worry about that for a while. Not that if she had to pay it she would worry, since the council had loads of money and would be paying it anyway.

Although the council provided money for jobs they didn't give any for personal use because they wanted the slayers to learn how to be independent, but they did give payment for all the slaying hours. The scooby gang plus Faith had discussed this with Giles: they didn't want the new slayers to feel that being a slayer was the only thing in their lives, the only thing to define them. So they proposed payment for the slayers so that they could consider it as a job and a duty, like for example policemen considered their job. Obviously, Giles agreed.

"We're here miss.", the driver broke through her thoughts.

"Thanks.", she payed him before stepping out with her bag and purse. Glancing up at the building she saw a magnificent apartment house. After looking at the paper to make sure she was at the right address she walked in.

Buffy knocked on the landlord's door. An elderly friendly-looking man opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?", he asked.

"Hi, my name is Buffy Summers, I rented an apartment here.", she stated.

"Ah yes, can you show me some ID?" Buffy did what he asked.

"Alright then, let me get you the key.", he said before getting said item, "here you go. Your door is the one second on the left on the second floor. The elevator is down the hall and the stairs are next to it. If you have any troubles with the apartment or if anything is broken you just let me know. Your rent has been paid in advance so that won't be an issue for a while. Have a nice day."

"Thanks. Bye.", Buffy said after taking her key.

Taking the elevator she went to her new living space. Opening her door she found a furnished living room with a higher ground to the left where the kitchen was with a kitchen island. The back wall of the living room had big windows and a glass door that led to a decent spaced balcony. To the right of the living room there were three doors. Dropping her bag and purse on the ground she closed the door behind her and went to the three doors. Opening the first she found a small study with a computer in it as well. The other doors were the bedroom that Buffy thoroughly examined, _Oh my god, a queen sized bed! And is that a walk-in closet! Wow, this is so cool! Ooooooh, look at that shoes-space!, _and the bathroom. There was also a door directly between them.

In whole, the apartment was spacious enough and had a modern yet also cozy interior.

Picking up the phone she called Willow after trying to remember the area-code for England.

"Hi, Willow. I just moved into the apartment. I absolutely love it!", Buffy gushed.

"Hey. I'm glad you like it. How was the flight?"

"It was fine. I only had to wait a while for my luggage. But there was something that I thought of during the flight: you said that I have a pretty high security clearance that even I didn't really know about, but how did you know that?" She had been wondering that for a while now.

Willow gave an embarrassed giggle in response, "Well, I kind of hacked into your personal file."

"Willow! You are so bad!" Although Buffy tried to sound angry she couldn't help but grin at what Willow did. "So why did you do that in the first place?"

"I was going to give you some sort of background story in which it was plausible that you could investigate the military, but once I saw your clearance I didn't have to do anything."

"Alright then. Listen, I'm going to hang up now, I've got a bit of jet lag. Tell Giles I said hi and that I arrived safely."

"Will do. Bye Buffy."

"Bye", she hung up. While talking with Willow she had moved to the sofa. So she just laid down and took a nap.

A few hours later the slayer woke up. The jet lag was gone thanks to a few hours of sleep and slayer-healing.

She noticed that it was only 3 PM so she decided to face the music and called a cab. She changes her clothes into comfortable but stylish jeans, a nice looking top and black boots. Checking herself in the mirror she saw a woman who looked both casual as professional, just the look she was going for. Buffy was glad that she looked into the mirror. _Oh my god, look at that bed hair! _Mortified she pulled a brush out of her bag and quickly fixed her hair before pulling it in a low ponytail.

Satisfied she gathered her jacket, purse and Security Clearance badge when she heard a car honk. _Perfect timing._ Locking her apartment she went to the waiting cab.

"Cheyenne Mountain please."

--

Getting out of the taxi after paying she looked at the complex before her. It really wasn't _that _impressive. Except for the whole mountain cave, it was bare-looking. It was dreary. Basically; it looked military.

Squaring her shoulders she walked towards the guard-station. _You can do this Buffy, just breathe, don't panic, breathe, breathe._

"Can we help you miss?", asked the young military-guy.

_Oh shit, what the hell do I say? I should have thought what to say before I came here. I can't exactly demand to be let in can I? CAN I? Ok, breathe, breathe._

"I want to speak to your leader." _Just great, Buffy, do you want them to laugh at you? You have watched too many sci-fi movies. Ok, now relax and breathe. And for god sakes stop being so ditsy. _

"Euhm, I can't just do that miss. State your purpose here or I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Like I said, I want to talk to the one in command of this base." And with that Buffy showed her badge. "I believe I have the necessary clearance?"

The guard took her badge and examined it. "Can I see your ID miss."

Buffy quickly handed it over.

Examining that as well the guard walked to the phone, "Major General Landry, there's a young woman here to see you. Her name is Buffy Summers."

"Did she say what her purpose was?", sounded over the phone.

"Just that she wanted to speak to you, sir." A pause. "Sir, I believe she has the same security clearance as you have."

Silence reigned for a few seconds. "Let her in."

"Yes sir", the gurad hung up. "You can go right through now miss Summers. Here's you badge and ID."

"Thanks", she said and walked towards the base. She had to go through a metal detector before she was allowed in. Luckily she didn't bring any weapons. _Except for mr. Pointy of course in my purse. _The favourite stake of Buffy had been charmed by Willow before she came here so that it was invisible to everyone other than the slayer.

After she was let in, she was escorted by two military men. Going down with an elevator she couldn't help but feel claustrophobic and nervous because she couldn't just fight her way out if there was any trouble.

After the ride they led her to a small room that looked to be used for intorregation. Like the rest she had seen of the base it was gray and more gray. Although the entrance itself looked cool, the rest clearly wasn't.

It wasn't long before an imposing figure with a friendly face entered.

"Welcome, miss Summers. I'm Major General Hank Landry. You asked to see me? May I ask what the reason is?"

"Hi. Like you already know from the guard, my name is Buffy Summers. I work with the watchers' council, it's an international organisation that has juristiction in almost all countries. Recently we have obtained some information about the stargate-project and they sent me to come and check things out." _Nicely done Buffy, very professional. _She gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is just a normal military base. There are no secret projects here, I believe you have watched too many science-fiction series, miss."

"Listen, I know all about the aliens and the inter-galactic missions. Just check my story, I'm telling the truth and I have the necessary clearance." Buffy could easily say that she was going to look around and investigate with or without his permission, but that would have been a bit uncomfortable plus she did not want to be considered a threat to the military.

The general had some serious doubts but he would do as she asked.

"Just wait here. Officers, please watch miss Summers here as I'm going to make a few phonecalls."

--

Twenty minutes later saw Buffy staring at a grey wall.

_I see I see what everyone can most likely see and it's grey. _To say that Buffy was bored was like stating the obvious.

The door opened and general Landry walked in.

_Finally!_

"Well miss, I made some phone calls and it seems that this council does have juristiction here. Also imagine my surprise but after finding that out I got a call from the president himself. He asked me to let you walk around without restriction and that you were allowed acces to everything on this base, whether it be the locations or the information. However, it also seems that I am not entirely privileged to acces your information."

The man did not look happy.

"Please, from now on call me Buffy. We, as in the organisation and I, will not utter a word of all this to anyone. I'm here because of some concerns we have about some threats made from spacelings…non-earthlings…aliens?…what do you call them anyway? I mean 'cause sure you've made some contact and 'alien' is such a relative term, because if you think about it we are also aliens to others, plus aliens can also be considered as 'from another country', like in that Sting song, and…"

"Aliens will be just fine, miss Summers."

_Okaaaay, he ignored the first name request. Obvious sign of polite anger. Great. Just great._

"And," he continued, "there is absolutely nothing wrong. There should be no concerns about this project. There is no danger."

Just then a warning alarm sounded.

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

"I'm going to have to see what that is about.", Landry said and took of.

Buffy rushed behind general Landry as he made his way to who knows where. _Wow, for a man of a certain age he sure can rush._

They arrived in a room with electric equipment and a guy that sat in front of what appeared to be some kind of controlpanel. A window was in front of the controldude. Looking out, Buffy saw a big ring with blue water. _The chapstickring! The chap-pie? The chap…the chap… oh screw it, the stargate! Impressive, but not that impressive._

"What's going on here Walter?" came the general's voice.

"Well, sir, it's SG-1, they're coming in under fire."

Just then a group of people came through the 'water'. _I have so got to check the back of that thing later._

The alien equilavent of gunshots followed the watertravellers as Buffy dubbed them in her head. "Shut the gate, shut the gate!" One of them called.

"Walter!"

"Already on it sir."

The metal iris closed and the gate was deactivated.

"Anyone injured?" asked general Landry at the watertravellers

"Daniel got shot in the leg, but it's just a scratch. We're fine."

"All of you, report to medbay, we'll discuss the mission in half an hour."

Just then did the general notice that Buffy had followed him.

"So, there's no danger what so ever huh?" quipped the slayer.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm sooo sorry for the long wait!, it's not really an excuse but university and just plain writers-block got in the way.

I don't have a beta, so there might still be some mistakes in it. Feel free to point them out.

I'm not that happy with the chapter. They seem to be a bit OOC. And I feel as if there's something wrong with the chapter. **Sigh. **Let me know what you think.

Again_: italics_ are Buffy's thoughts. She either talks out loud in her head or she addresses herself as Buffy.

Now on with it:

* * *

**New Job**

The half hour wait until the meeting went relatively quick. Buffy just hovered around General Landry and tried to detect the small facial changes that were a proof of his annoyance. It was pretty childish but what else was she supposed to do for half an hour? Besides, it was his fault for not trying to explain anything and almost completely ignoring her.

General Landry took a quick glance at his watch. "Well miss Summers, it seems that SG-1 will be waiting for me. It shouldn't take too long, so if you'll just wait here unless you have other matters to attend to? I can spare a few minutes to escort you up to the surface." This was all said with a pleasant voice and a polite smile.

Buffy's response came with a grin: " You're not trying to get rid of me are you?"

"Of course not", still with the polite smile on his face.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I think I'd rather sit in on that meeting. Learn how everything works and such." To be honest, sitting in on that meeting wasn't that necessary, but she was just too curious.

_Ooh, only a slight eyebrow twitch. Nice._

They both knew that he couldn't forbid her to join him in that meeting. She had the security clearance and the president's permission after all. But the general couldn't tell if her request was made out of politeness or out of mockery.

"Not at all. Please follow me."

The pair arrived in a stereotype meeting-office: a long table surrounded with chairs. On one side sat a good-looking man that, to Buffy, gave of an air of leadership. On the other side sat two men. One brown-haired man, whom Buffy assumed was Daniel as she had seen he was the only one with the injured leg , and a bigger guy next to him with a golden tattoo-sorta-thing on his forehead. The slayer just stared a bit at him. Not because he tickled her spidey-sense but because of the obvious golden sign.

_Huh, I wonder how that ended up there. Is that just on his forehead or is it actually driven in his skull. If it's in his skull…creepy…_

She quickly stopped staring when he turned his head towards her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"How was the medbay?" asked the general at the group while pointedly looking at the bespectacled man.

"Everything's fine. My leg just was just grazed so I was cleared pretty quickly." He assured him.

The three seated couldn't help but glance at the woman standing behind the general once in a while.

With a sigh that wasn't noticed by anyone other than the petite slayer, Landry began the introductions. "SG-1, this is miss Buffy Summers. Miss Summers, this is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c.", he nodded to each member as he said the names so Buffy would know who's who.

"Miss Summers is here to check up on us. She has the full security clearance and the approval of the president so your full cooperation with her check up is appreciated."

He indicated an empty seat next to Mitchell. "Please, miss Summers, take a seat."

"You're from NID?" asked Daniel. He, along with the rest of SG-1, had a wary look in his eyes.

Brows furrowed she stored the name in her memory. "No, I'm from The Council, it's an international group."

"Wh…" "I believe we were here to discuss the mission, Daniel, let's leave the socialising for later.", the general broke the man of, eager to finally move to his actual work and away from subject Buffy.

"Mitchell, report."

Buffy just sat back and listened. It wouldn't do her any good to start interrupting now.

"Well sir, the planet we visited was apparently one of the first the Ori visited."

_The ori, another one to store in my memory._

"They're all pretty big believers. When we tried to convince them that they were making a mistake, they got angry. And that's a very subtle way to say it, sir"

_So we've got the leader. The not-human-feeling-one is obviously the biggest brawn. That Daniel guy is a Doctor so he's a brain guy…although he is definitely not lacking in the muscle-department_ she thought, noticing his physique. _I wonder what kind of a doctor is? Probably medic. Bookworms usually don't have that kind of muscle._

"I got that by the way you were coming in under fire. The Ori seem to be influencing more and more people. Was there anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Good. I'll discuss this situation with the higher-ups. For now, just relax, you haven't got another off-world scheduled for a few days. Dismissed."

Standing up he saw the blond visitor still sitting. Not wanting to leave one of his teams alone with her just yet he asked her to follow him back to his office.

Mentally groaning she did as he asked.

_Dammit, I wanted to spend some time with Leader, Brain and Brawn. Get some info from people other than the general._

"Miss Summers, do you have any questions?" They were once again seated in his office. Buffy almost felt like a student sitting in front of a principal behind his desk.

"Who are the Ori exactly?" she questioned.

General Landry lifted an eyebrow at that. "I thought you were aware of the situation, miss Summers?"

_Shit, I should've asked Willow for more information._

"I am. I was just wondering what your take was on them."_ Yesss, nice save Buffy._

"They are a group of 'ascended' beings who use their advanced technology and spiritual knowledge of the universe to trick the populations of other planets into worshiping them as gods.", he explained, "They even have a name for their so called religion.

Although they are most likely from the same race as the Ancients they only have the best interests for themselves. But even though they are false gods, they are not like the Goa'uld. They are far more dangerous… Any other questions?"

_Yes, what do you mean by ascended? Who or what are the Ancients? Who or what are the Gold… Gould-thingamabops? And just out of curiousity… what is this religion called?_

"Nope, can't say I can think of any." Buffy replied. If only general Landry could read her thoughts.

"Alright then. I believe it's rather late. May I escort you to the exit?" he asked politely. _Translation: I'm not going to tell anything anymore, so you might as well go home. It was either that or: I'm sick and tired of you. Get the hell away from my base._

"Sure. I'll be back tomorrow around 1 or 2 PM." She answered with a smile. _Translation: Fat chance that you'll get rid of me so easily. I'll be back. Muhahahaa!_

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow again then." _Translation: I'll be seeing you tomorrow again then, unfortunately._

Once home Buffy let herself fall onto her bed -My lovely queen-sized bed- and grabbed her cell to call Willow.

"Hey Wills."

"Buffy. So? How did it go?"

"It was fine. I didn't found out that much but it was only the first day. I've got more inspector Buffy days to come. But so far there isn't anything that we didn't already suspect.

They are dealing with what I think is a major baddie right now."

"Do you think they're out of their league?"

"Like I said, it was only the first day. I'm not sure yet if they're in a manageable small trouble, or in a big-ass 'way over their heads' kinda trouble."

"Well, keep me posted."

"I will. Hey Wills, can you do me a favor? I need some info about some groups associated with the stargate-program. Find out all you can about Ancients, NID and something that sounds like Gold."

"You mean Goa'uld?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Didn't you read the file I gave you?"

"Willow, you didn't give me any files."

"Yes I d-… Oops, I forgot to mention that then. I'm so sorry. There should be a file in the lining-compartment of your bag."

Buffy quickly went in search of it.

"Got it. Although it would've been nice if I had it before I went to the base" _I probably still wouldn't have read it then, _she thought, seeing the thickness of the file.

"Anyway, I'll keep you and Giles posted. Tell him my visit went well."

"I will. Bye Buffy"

"By Wills" And on that last note, Buffy shut of her phone.

Seeing how late it was the vampire slayer quickly made herself something to eat before fast-reading the file and going to bed.

oooooooooooooooooo

The next morning saw Buffy checking the stores. She needed another professional looking outfit… and of course shopping was always fun.

By noon Buffy had shopped like never before. Laden with several bags she made her way towards the exit of the mall when she heard a "Hi there" behind her. Turning around she found Leader-guy standing there.

"Oh I'm sorry, here, let me help you with those. My grandma would slap me silly if I'd let you carry all those bags yourself without offering any help."

Buffy just blinked in response and let him take some bags.

"I know we were introduced already but that wasn't a good introduction. Hi, I'm Cameron Mitchell. You can call me Cam if you like" he said, offering a hand to shake.

_He's all southern charm,nice smile and gorgeous eyes._

She smiled back in response. Her heart just skipped a beat and her palms were slightly sweaty. All pretty normal when a hot and nice guy is helping you and paying you attention. She discreetly wiped her palm against her jeans before bringing it up to shake his hand. She noticed the corner of his lips lifting a bit more and saw amusement twinkling in his eyes. _Damn him, he noticed._

"Buffy Summers. Just call me Buffy."

"Firm handshake, I like that in a woman. It shows character," he complimented with a smile.

"So, what did you buy?" he asked peeking in the bags that he held.

"Just clothes and a few shoes."

"A few?" He asked, an amused look settled on his face as he held up the bags he carried. All filled with shoeboxes.

"Alright, maybe more than just a few.", Buffy laughed, "C'mon, lets walk to my car so that you can unload my 'humongous' amount of shoes."

While walking she asked, "So how long have you been leader of SG-1?"

"Not that long. Just a while back it was mostly SG-Me," he told her, "but you probably already read about that."

_Urgh, why did I only read the cliff notes._

"Just a bit. I didn't read it that intensively." _Again, nice save Buffy._

"My team isn't quite complete yet, but I'm working on getting my last member."

As she was searching for where she parked her car exactly she only heard half of what he said before the full sentence registered with her.

Unfortunately for Buffy, before the full sentence caught up with her she was muttering out loud. "Working your member?"

Mitchell turned to see her horrified, slightly blushing face with a big tooth-showing smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that. Could you repeat that?" Full grin now.

_Evil polite bastard._

"I just said that this is my ride" the slayer said, popping open her trunk and ignoring what she had muttered. "You can put the bags in here" Dropping the bags she carried in there. Cameron did as she asked.

"Thanks for helping."

"It was my pleasure, ma'am." He smiled.

A few years back Buffy would have blushed a crimson red at such a smile. Now she managed not to blush at all. Barely, but she managed. She did however return a smile just as radiant.

"I'll see you around the base right?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. So, euhm, I'll see you later."

"Later. Maybe I'll have my new member by then." He parted with a grin.

oooooooooooooooooo

Dressed in a new outfit and sensible but fashionable pumps, Buffy was once again escorted down to the base. Free to go wherever she wanted (as long as she didn't interfere anything or bring anyone in danger of course), she started walking around.

"Fancy meeting you here again" sounded a voice.

"Hey. It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry, but I forgot your name?" _Mental snort, as if she didn't know._

She got twinkling eyes in response. "Cameron Mitchell. But like I said earlier, call me Cam." He glanced down and smiled before saying; "Nice shoes. New?"

Before Buffy could give a response to that the alarms sounded.

"Unscheduled off world activation!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And finally, it's here, a new chapter. After a lot of months. Sorry about that, life just got in the way. Anyway, I still have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just making it up as I go along.

Important: Slight editing of previous chapter.

I'm not that familiar with season 9, even though I did watch it. So for the sake of this story it might be going a tiny bit AU. The major things still happen, but the sidestories might change a bit and there might be messing with the timeline in the future. (Nothing major, just some misplacing of events within season 9)

* * *

**New Job**

For a moment Mitchell looked as if he didn't quite know what to do. Normally he would've immediately went to the the control room to see who the visitor or intruder was, but now he was in the company of a person that was there to investigate them and who got on the general's nerves. Looking at the petite pretty blond he figured she was going to get the info anyway sooner or later if it was true that she had all necessary clearance, so he figured that it wouldn't do any harm letting her see the stargate room. Besides, if she would ask to come along he would have a hard time saying no. He'd always had a soft spot for blond and petite women… well… women in general.

"Come on, let's go to the control room"

Once there they saw Teal'c and Landry were already there and the visitor was just coming through the gate. "Oh my, is this the way you greet an old friend who has only been gone for a few days? Now, tell me, where's Daniel?"

On second thought, maybe he shouldn't have brought Buffy with him.

General Landry gave a deep sigh and Buffy was sure she heard him muttering "Just what I need". Pressing the talk button he greeted the traveler. "Hello Vala."

Just then Daniel came in. "What did I miss?"

"Your girlfriend's here" Mitchell grinned.

"She's not-… Great." He sighed, before going down to greet Vala.

Out of pure curiousity Mitchell followed at a more leisure pace with Buffy in tow.

"So that's Daniel's girlfriend?" Buffy inquired, clearly fishing for more of an explanation.

"Nah, not really. She just attached herself to him a while back… Literally and figuratively" He chuckled.

"I assume there's a story behind that comment"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you later when the whole team is present.. It's funnier to watch Jackson then." He grinned. "Vala just loves bothering our good doctor. She's good with weapons, can watch your back but she can also be sneaky, untrustworthy, selfish, a thief and she has very little morals.But she's also a good woman… Just don't tell her I said that."

The came upon a conversing Daniel and Vala in the hallway.

"So I was making my way to a planet 'numbers and letters something something', honestly, I don't know why you can't just give normal names to a planet, but anyway, I was making a delivery whe-"

"You mean you were selling a stolen cargo to someone."

"As I was saying, I was making a delivery when I heard a rumour that three travelers in lame outfits calling themselves space explorers were badmouthing the ori to an ori-convinced population and that they chased the travelers off. So I was just coming to check up on you to see if you were fine."

"Uhu. So why are you really here again?"

"Why Daniel, what do you think of me. Can't the only reason I'm being here be that I was worried for you?"

"No"

"Well I-"

Buffy tuned them out as she studied the woman. She was pretty and gave of this seductive and proud air. All the things Mitchell described her with did indeed come to mind. _Oh god, It's a female Spike!_

"What are you grinning about?" The man next to her questioned.

"Oh nothing, she just reminds me of a friend." Grin still in place.

"Knowing those two, they'll be arguing for a while yet. So… have you eaten already?"

"Nope."

"Well then, interested in going to the cafeteria with me?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were eating lunch with Mitchell telling stories of things of no importance.

"… so there I was, about to take a big risk and kiss the girl of my dreams when my momma shouted at me that she got that lice-shampoo and that I should come in so she could wash my hair." Cameron told her with big hand gestures, story-emphasises, smiles and the whole works.

Buffy couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so loud. It wasn't that the story was _that _funny, it was just… _He _that was funny. "Oh god," she said with a laugh., "how old were you then?"

"I was six."

"You already knew she was the girl of your dreams? Quite the ladies man." Buffy teased.

"Nah, I had just realised girls didn't really have cooties. The neighbours daughter knew that boys didn't have cooties either… That was until she heard what my momma shouting of course." Grin. "But enough of childhood memories. Tell me, what did the general mean exactly when he said you were here for a check-up?"

Before Buffy could answer that Vala came up to their table.

"Hi there. I'm Vala Mal Doran, a valued sometime co-traveler of SG-1. You are?"

"Buffy Summers." The slayer replied.

"Buffy. It sounds weird. I like it. Is it a common earth name?"

"Uh, not really. At least I don't think so." _At least she didn't laugh at my name. Kudo's for female Spike._

"Vala, what are you doing here?" Mitchell interrupted.

Waving a folder in her hand she answered, "Well, I've been looking through some files an-"

"You mean _classified_ files."

"Why does everyone always interrupt me when I'm speaking?" she continued, "So I was looking at some files of places you're supposed to visit and something just caught my eye. It just so happens that I have a very good relationship with the people on the one you've designated P8X 412" Peeking at one of the sheets in the folder.

Mitchell was a bit suspicious about her motives. "Define… 'Relationship'"

"They trust me." Seeing Mitchell nod and get up she quickly asked what he was doing.

Taking the file from her he answered. "Because anyone who trusts you is obviously in a great deal of danger.

"Ladies, I'll see you later." Leaving Buffy behind with Vala.

"Oh wow, did he just call me a lady?" Vala questioned Buffy.

The slayer responded "Yes he did."

"He's so weird."

Just when Vala reached for Cameron's forgotten jello he came back to take it from her.

"And mean."

Buffy thought back on all her encounters with him. "Yes he is."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Buffy was wandering the halls looking for the control room. She'd search a bit longer before giving up and just asking one of the by-passers.

She thought back on the rest of the conversation with Vala. They had just talked about nothing important. There really wasn't much they could talk about. The slayer felt like a fish on dry land sometimes on the base. But she figured it was just because she didn't know all these people quite that well yet. In her talk with Vala she had noticed a difference between the woman and the bleached haired Billy Idol look alike vampire: Vala was obviously more hyper-active than Spike. _Wait, scratch that. I've seen Spike in his Passions-mode. Waaaay to exited when talking about a tv-show._

Just then the Dr. went past her. "Dr. Jackson!"

"Miss Summers." Daniel greeted.

"Call me Buffy. I've been meaning to ask, are you a medic?"

"Actually I have a PhD in Archaeology, in Anthropology and in Philology."

"Oh, and what ab-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I would really like to continue this conversation," 'to find out more about your motives' Daniel thought before continuing, "But I've got a mission right now. We'll talk later."

"Okay." And Daniel hurried of towards the stargate with Buffy trailing behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours after the team went off-world and buffy was still sitting in the archive room. She had asked Landry if she could look at some previous missions made by SG-1. He couldn't deny her so here she was. Engrossed in mission reports. She wasn't that big a reader, but these reports really were interesting. _Especially those written by a… Jack O'Neill._

The blond was interrupted from her reading when she heard the comm. Speaker sound a "Dr. Lam, report to the control room.". Having heard that only SG1 was off-world at the moment, she went to see what's up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coming in the control room she saw Cameron on screen and a woman, presumably Dr Lam asking about symptoms.

_Symptoms? What's going on?_

"Weakness, high fever…chest and stomach pains," Mitchell's voice sounded "…um…they have trouble breathing…some of the extreme cases have gone into shock before Vala can even get to them."

"It doesn't sound like we're dealing with something transmitted from person to person…not that fast we could be looking at a common source…possible water or food…"

" Oh…I'd…I'd say we know the source…"

Landry was clearly not happy with this situation. "Looks like these priors want to show us they're gonna play hardball"

_The Ori did this? Disease and pandemics are not of the good!_

"Well they're definitely trying to establish some credibility sir."

"How are you and you're team colonel." Lam asked focusing on her job.

"We're fine…but I reckon we could use some back up."

"On the way colonel." Landry reassured.

"Thank you sir." And the screen went blank.

"Dr. Lam, get your team and take every precaution. Go assist SG1." Landry instructed his daughter.

"Yes sir."

When Lam left the room Buffy couldn't keep quiet any longer. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Miss Summers, although you may have every right to be here, you will not raise your voice against me." Said the general sternly.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

Seeing the helpless look on her face his face softened. "No, I know you didn't mean to do that. I'm just a bit cranky at the moment," he commented with a small smile, "it's hard just standing on the sidelines sometimes." And then he explained the situation to her.

"SG1 went to planet P8X 412 to investigate seeing as how a prior had visited it. Once there Vala pretended to be Qetesh, a proclaimed Goa'uld queen. In order to prove to the people that the Ori aren't truly gods, she, under Dr. Jackson's advise, told them the truth about herself. Obviously, that didn't work. There was word that a prior had healed a man. Now the entire population seems to be falling ill. Therefore we are sending the medical team to see if we can help.Now excuse me, I need to see the team of." Leaving Buffy to mull over the situation.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seeing that there wasn't much she could do, she went to the cafeteria with some mission reports she hadn't read yet, to try and keep busy. She had asked for a little radio so she could be notified when the team was back, which she hoped to be soon. Unfortunately, she had a hard time focusing on reading. _God, I hope they're alright._

"Miss Summers, SG1 and medic team coming through the gate right now." Sounded the radio.

Pushing the button to speak, she responded. "Thanks, hairy man. I'll be right there."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As she left to go back to her apartment she saw Teal'c standing alone. "So, Tick right?"

An eyebrow on the dark-skinned man went up. "It is Teal'c." He said in a monotone

_Oookay. _**Cough** "Right, sorry. So, Teal'c, big day huh. Pretty powerful what those Ori can do. What is it that you know about them?"

He gazed at her and took her question for what it was. An enquiry on if they could handle this.

"The Ori are very powerful" he answered "until now we haven't discovered any weakness we can exploit yet but Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter has been contacted and is probably already working on an anti-Ori device as we speak. I have confidence that we shall find a way to put an end to these false gods, just as we did with the Goa'uld who everybody said was undefeatable. But we did defeat them, just like we will with the Ori."

Although all this was said in a monotone style, the slayer still felt the passion behind his word. She saw him as he was: a serious man and warrior with high values and a good moral sense. She liked him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was tired and stressed out by the time she got home. All she wanted to was go to bed, but first things first. She called the council. More specifically, Willow and Giles.

"Hi Buffy."

"Hey Wills. This is 'official business' so can you get Giles as well.

"I'm here. How is everything?"

"Alright, so this ori situation might be more serious than we thought."

"Explain."

"A prior, an Ori missionary, had turned almost everyone on an entire planet ill."

"Dear God. This is quite serious." Giles took of his glasses.

"Everything is under control now though." Buffy reassured.

"So the Stargate team handled it?"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"The military didn't really solve the problem although they did try… the Prior did."

"Oh dear." Buffy could almost see him polishing his glasses.

"We'll send over some more experienced slayers and see if we can free Faith of her activities to come help you." Giles said.

"And I'll do more deeper research and see if I can't find more on the Ori." Willow added.

"No!"

"Buffy, you just implied that they are in over their heads." Spoke Giles.

"I know, but I've been watching them and I've read up on them and they faced difficult situations before and came out on top. They have experience with bad guy-aliens. And honestly, they remind me a bit of the scooby gang actually. I mean, we've faced a lot of bad guys before. We weren't always sure that we would win things. But we did everything we could and we had faith in ourselves and each other and we beat all those apocalypse planners. And just as I had faith in us then I have faith in the stargate team. So I say we offer our support but for the rest just stay out of it. At least for now."

"Oh wow, the Buffster, back in speech-mode. Last time I heard you like that you were talking to the mini-you's and mini-Faiths." Quipped a familiar voice.

"Xander!"

"Hey Buffy. It's good to hear you. Gotta love 3-way phone connections."

"Were are you?"

"I'm in Russia right now."

"Yeah? Cool. So what's it like there?"

"It's beautiful, and there was this woman that I winked at but suddenly she moved without me seeing it! "

"A magic practitioner?" Willow asked.

"No, I winked and you know, one eye and all."

"Xander! That's so lame"

"Why thank you Wills

"Children, please, focus!"… Guess who said that.

"G-man, still wiping those glasses?"

They could all hear the sigh and the giggle from Giles and Willow's end of the line.

"So what now?" Willow asked, going back to the subject.

"I want to stay and keep an eye on things… And I want to tell them about me, us and the council."

"You sure that's wise? They're already overwhelmed with the alien threat at the moment. Do you really want to let them worry about threats from home as well?" Giles wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I want them to trust me. To trust us. Besides, sooner or later they'll get too curious or suspicious about me and'll try to snoop in my file.Plus there might be problems and honesty issues in the future if we keep things from them."

"Alright, we trust you Buffy. Do what you think is right. Besides, most likely your identity would've been compromised in the near future anyway."

"Giles! I resent that. Not everyone I ever met knows I'm the slayer… I think." Buffy said.

"Yes well, take care dear, and keep us updated. Willow is making gestures at me to leave so I'll leave you to your girl-talk."

"So," Willow asked, "Met anyone interesting? As in hot men?"

"… No" The slayer responded.

"Oh my god," you could just hear the smile in Willow's tone "You totally did. You so paused right now."

"No I didn't." Denied Buffy.

"You did!"

"Wills, you're sounding like a teenager." Buffy teased.

Willow retaliated with a "Says the one with a teenage crush. So who is he?"

"It's really no one. There's just this guy that's been friendly to me, and he's hot and he has a really nice smile. But we really haven't talked much. Although, from what I've seen so far, it's all very like-able." Buffy told her long time friend.

"He's not a vampire or immortal is he?"

"Xander!!" Both girls shouted.

The young man was grinning. "Yeah, well, that's what you get when you seem to forget I'm still on the phone."

Snort from Willow "Maybe it's because you're never so quiet."

"Are you implying that I yap?"

Buffy enjoyed listening to them bantering.

"Hey guys, have I told you already that I met this woman who reminds me of Spike?" Buffy spoke in between the two..

The two other members of the original scooby gang had the same thought. "What?!"

And the rest of Buffy's night was filled with talks and easy laughter with her two best friends and sleep, preparing her for the day to come, where she would tell the stargate team that demons exist and she had certain powers… Joy.

* * *


End file.
